xendrius4truthfandomcom-20200213-history
Xendrius Wiki
About Xendrius Xendrius is an anonymous video producer, who creates videos based on the Illuminati, 9/11, and other things. He has created videos about the Illuminati, which they received many views, and 9/11, in which they too have received more than 100,000 views, and his demon magician series, in which they as well have received millions of views. Xendrius describes himself to have been a former atheist, then a Christian. Xendrius lives in Europe, in Sweden. He does not support Trump, he opposes the president. His channel has 265,132 subscribers, and has received close to 100,000,000 views, just it being 91,722,823 views. He is known to do videos with RichieFromBoston, an non-anonymous video producer who spends his time making videos about the world, politics, and the New World Order. Early Appearance In 2008 to 2009, Xendrius created his channel. In the description, he tells how he stopped being a "sheeple" (incurious, listening to everything without question), and he became a "truther". He first started out by uploading a video titled "Bohemian Grove Illuminati Ritual (Caught on Tape)". This video received over 750,000 views, his next video was about how the Illuminati controls people in the media, making them give their narrative on a particular subject, aside from the real truth. His other videos were about Magicians, claiming how the magicians weren't actually doing magic, but with the help of demonic forces, they helped in creating the illusions. Those videos have received more than 5,000,000 views. 9/11 videos from that time received up to millions, to more than 100,000 views. 2010s Decade to present Xendrius from 2013 to the current year has produced videos about the Illuminati, their involvement in 9/11, and in current wars in the middle east. From 2012, there was a mix of 9/11 videos and demon magician videos. The one of the 9/11 videos had received 9,631,041 views, and the demon magician series received just as much views. From that point, it went on to about the CIA and Illuminati's influence in the middle eastern wars, how they planted fake terrorists, and how Obama helped to give ISIS money to buy military equipment and vehicles. In 2015, it was just mixed content, the same in 2016 also. After Trump's Inauguration as the 45th president of the United States, he published videos on how Trump was allegedly an "Illuminati puppet" for his actions on the Syrian strike. Following from that time, he has from October published a video on fake news from Syria, painting Russia as the "enemy", the same Nazi-style anti-Russian propaganda. Music In his videos, there are specially tracks played. Though many do not know what some of the tracks's titles, Xendrius has stated in a reply to a comment about his music: "Everywhere is where he gets his music, from television soundtracks, film soundtracks, or game soundtracks." The music by him is remixed in a particular way in which it fits with the theme of his video (as the example below "Bush Did 9/11") various parts of the video feature eerie music. He also at times produces his own music, or remixes a track. Popular Video One of Xendrius's most popular video publications. Surrounding the events leading up to 9/11, and Bush's likely involvement in the event of 9/11. Personal Life Xendrius, real name unknown, remains an anonymous individual. The only things known about him is that he is in his late 20s to early 30s, and likes video games, which gave him some inspiration for including various video game soundtracks in his videos. It is also unknown if he is married or is in a relationship of any kind. He was a atheist, but has changed to Christianity since 2008, the same year that he would make videos on the illuminati and the paranormal. He explains how the government (C.I.A & other small agencies) were complicit in the 9/11 event, how Bush was involved, and how the two original Twin Towers fell. Xendrius strongly believes in the paranormal: ghosts, aliens, and demons. He also believes in the "reptilian" theory. Category:Browse